Look who's Top Fox Now!
by Narulov56
Summary: Choices leads you to different perceptions in life and everyone knows that every decision brings different consequences isn't that right Sasuke? NaruSasu, rated M for a reason. More details inside. Adopted from: Candicehrt.
1. Ha, I Maid A bet!

Hello! I know- I know I shouldn't be writing another story with the ones I still have to finish, but I will finish this one and it's a promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-the series-or any of the characters related to Naruto. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: This story was adopted by: Narulov56 from Candicehrt. This story contains Male/Male, Anal, Solo-M, Spank, Humil, Fluff, Angst, Drama, NY-17, M-preg, OC, OCC and Mature language.

Notes: Choices leads you to different perceptions, Including love, jealousy, anger, angst and whole lot of drama. Naruto/Sasuke Seme/Uke.

Main Parings: NaruSasu

Side Pairings: KakaIru

* * *

It all started out all so innocent. It was suppose to be a simple visit to his brother's room, but no, something always had to turn simple things difficult. Karma was indeed a bitch. How could this happen to him? It seemed that the world was against him from the day he came into this world.

How could words flow through the air making it so repulsive to even breathe? Only waves of panic filled his body, washing away his believes and leaving him to wither from the inside out. His tongue itched to burst out in rage and confusion.

He was freak of nature. 'A male that could re-produce heirs' as his (evil) brother, Uchiha Itachi informed so gently to him. It was even more unwise to ask again; given the fact that it was the same response he received before. With his head down, Uchiha Sasuke, could only murmur incoherent words that escaped his lips every so often.

"Sasuke you are not a freak of nature. You where born with that ability because of your genes. Besides, you should count your self lucky, not many Uchiha's have this ability." Itachi really couldn't comprehend why his brother was so upset about the 'breaking news' unless his little brother was… gay.

Sasuke sneered; the only good that came out of the vile ability was the extra boost of chakra it gave you. Other than extra boost, it was a horrible gene that should have _not_ been passed down to him from the beginning. From the corner of his eyes he could see his brother snicker. What was so damn amusing about his current situation?

Nothing

"Why must you worry little brother?" Itachi smirked "Unless you like being the receiver in a relationship."

Sasuke eyes widen at his brothers words. How did Itachi know he was gay? "Hell no, I'm a man with to much pride to let myself be bend on my knees and be fucked over!" Sasuke bawled, almost knocking the chair over as he stood up.

"Oh, little brother, I always a 'notion' that you were into boys- you just confirmed it."

Sasuke quickly turned his head away as his usually pale cheeks redden in embarrassment. With weak glare directed to his brother, he left the 'chamber of torture' that his brother called bedroom.

He couldn't believe it; Itachi always was found a way to crawled into his head. He sometimes wished that he could just crush Itachi with his foot like he would do to a roach. Yeah, that sounded like fun.

Slowly, He walked up to his room. Unlike the other small or average size houses in Kanoha, his house was huge. Everyone had there own floors. His was room was the last floor. He was partly grateful that his floor was the last. It meant no one had to go though his floor to get what they wanted.

Almost drowned by his own thoughts and self pity, he didn't realize that his father, Fagaku, called out to him.

"Are you ignoring me Uchiha Sasuke?" He said again.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times before seeing his father blank face. "Sorry father, I was distracted."

"Yes, well did Itachi tell you about your special ability?" Fagaku said although he would never admit that he was curious about the whole situation. He was an Uchiha after all.

Sasuke's lowered his eyes and gave a quick "Yes." He couldn't bear to look into his father's analyzing eyes, knowing that deep down he would always feel the utter disappointment he was in his father's eyes. Fagaku probably was ashamed to have a son like him.

As if sensing the sadness that radiated from his son; he raised his right hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry too much, someday you will find a nice women and get her pregnant. I know you won't let a man have his way with you. Just be careful son, I see the way those boys look at you."

"Yes father… I will do my best." Sasuke wasn't sure weather he wanted to smile or be sad. He was happy that his father cared for him but what was sad that his father thought he like men. He didn't want to think about it.

"That's good to hear. Um, what are you doing here? Weren't you going to see Kakashi and your little friends?"

Damn he forgot.

"That's right. I have to go." With that he left to the training grounds.

***

As if by routine, Sakura and Naruto where waiting by the training grounds. Of course, no Kakashi was yet to be seen. Sasuke walked up to them as usual and gave his silent hello which was barely an acknowledgment to them.

Sakura, like any other day took an opportunity to talk to Sasuke. Putting on her best smile she walked over to him. "Hi Sasuke, how was you day so far!?" She shouted, almost making Sasuke clench Naruto for all the worth of his life.

"I am…fine Sakura." He glared.

"Hey Bastard, how's life treating you lately?" Naruto all but screamed.

Instead of saying 'idiot, why you are so nosy', memories of what was said earlier with Itachi hit him before he could get away.

Damn. He was blushing like no tomorrow.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late but-are you okay Sasuke?" Kakashi said right next to Sasuke.

Okay. Three things happen the first few seconds of Kakashi's arrival.

One: Sasuke screamed

Two: Sasuke clutched his chest

Three: Sasuke swore he almost peed himself.

In those few seconds Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stared in shock.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he was to be busy trying to steady his heart beats and cursing Kakashi to the pits of hell. His blush was still intact looking like it wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

Kakashi slowly lowered his book and spoke. His voice did little to hide his amusement.

"Well, there will be no training today. I have an important meeting. And Sasuke you should get some rest you look sick." He put his hand on Sasuke shoulder, wondering it was safe after his little stunt. "Get some rest and maybe read one of my "Icha-Icha paradise books"

Glare.

He left before Sasuke could kill him.

Yes, this was Sakura's opportunity to talk to Sasuke. With great determination she put on her best concern face with a hint of flirting added. "Wow Sasuke, Kakashi's right. Do you need me to carry you home and take care of you?"

"No I'm fine. That old man probably wanted to amuse himself."

"Well, do you want to go get something to eat?"

Sasuke sigh. This girl was harder to get rid off than Itachi and Naruto put together. "No Sakura, I'm going home now."

With that out of the way, Sasuke walked away.

"Hey wait up Sasuke! My house is in this direction. You wouldn't mind if were to walk with you?"

"Hn, what ever suits you."

Both boys walked silently together. No words needed to be said or heard to feel comfortable with each other. There presence was loud enough for both of them.

"I guess this is my stop. See you tomorrow." Sasuke softly said.

"Hey Sasuke would it be okay if I came in for a while, Pervy Sage is not coming home for a while and I get lonely without anyone around." Naruto's blue eyes grew big. Naruto knew that Sasuke could never Say 'no' to the puppy dog eyes.

"Stop doing that. You could come if you don't mind my brother or parents. They could get freaky at times."

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke like a lost puppy. As soon as they entered, Naruto eyes grew wide the moment he laid eyes on the living room. The room was the size of his apartment maybe even bigger.

But they weren't alone. A woman who looked like she was in her mid 30's came up to them. Naruto was sure he had seen her before. What was her name? Mikoko, no, it was Mikoto. She probably was Sasuke's mother. Behind her was man. He was probably Sasuke's father.

"It's nice to see you brought someone dear. Mind introducing him?"

"This is my Uzumaki Naruto he is one of my… friends. Naruto this is Uchiha Mikoto, my mother and this is my father, Uchiha Fagaku.

"Well, I hope you feel welcomed Naruto into or home." She giggled.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say. He was happy that Sasuke's mother didn't mind him being there. Although he wasn't sure about Sasuke's father. He settled for a smile and a quick 'thank you'. He didn't wan to seem rude in front of them.

"Your welcome Naruto, you can even stay for dinner if you want to." Mikoto said. Fagaku didn't say anything but stare at Naruto intently.

Naruto chose to ignore it. He hoped that Sasuke would take him out of there. Sasuke father scared him a little. "Thank you I will."

"Kiss up." Sasuke chuckled as soon as his parents left.

"Shut up" Naruto pouted "asshole."

***

"Damn you're spoiled; I have to beg Pervy Sage for a 20 dollar game." Naruto said in awe as he wondered through Sasuke room. It was full of electronics, the latest clothes and the finest set of furniture.

Sasuke shrugged "I guess I am."

Sasuke had it all. Naruto was sure of that. He wondered if Sasuke had a collection of sexy clothes.

'_I bet he would look so sexy in some shorts and a tank top… while sitting on my lap all__ hot and bothered.'_

"**Wow, who would've known that you had some perverted fantasies? You should go into his pants right now. I bet he wants it to. If that doesn't work… rape him!"**

'_Shut it, Sasuke isn't even gay. Do you see all the girls that throw themselves at him? It almost makes me sick.'_

"**So, that doesn't mean anything. Besides, he never even spared a glance at the girls that threw themselves at him." **

'_You do have a point.'_

"**Pfft, don't put yourself down, just try to find out more about him, and just remember something very important kit."**

'_What?'_

**...**

Naruto's eye brow twitched. _'What?'_

"**Don't be the bitch! Ha, ha!" **

'_WHAT! Damn perverted fox. Who even said I was going to be the one taking it in the ass?'_

"Naruto, are you there?" Sasuke said looking Naruto in the face. "I guess the thing that you called brain finally died."

Naruto woke up. "You bastard; you have video games we can play?"

"Yeah, I have Ultimate Ninja 2. Want to play that?"

"Hell yeah, I heard it was good."

"It is a good game that I could beat you at any time." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah right Bastard."

Sasuke smirk widen; it was almost too easy to be true. "Well than let's make a bet."

Naruto grinned. "Okay! So what's the deal going to be?"

"If I win you have to be my maid for two weeks and vice versa."

Naruto's hand unconsciously scratched the back of his head as he pretended to think the deal through. "You have a deal bastard."

Sasuke mentally gave himself a clap on the back. The thought of Naruto in a skirt made Sasuke want to drool. Now all he had to do was not lose.

Naruto was thinking the same thing, but with more perverted thoughts.

"**He, he you better not lose kit. I don't want my vessel to be someone's bitch for two weeks."**

'_Neither do I want to.'_

Damn it all. Naruto never played this game before. He would just have to find a way.

***

Fuck it all to hell. If Naruto's shit-eating grin didn't say he lost or the happy dance than his bad singing skills did. For thirty minutes all he heard was 'That's right Sasuke; you are my maid for two weeks!"

Sasuke couldn't believe he just lost to an idiot. Okay, to be honest, being Naruto's maid sounded fun. Listening Naruto order him around and asking for ramen just sounded unbearable. Damn.

After Sasuke had threatened to hurt him; Naruto settled down right next to Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke" Naruto Said chuckling "I'll treat you real good." Just to show his point, he lightly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke tensed. If only Naruto knew what he was doing to the poor raven. Just thinking about what the blond would do to make him feel good made him hard. Sasuke had to get out of here.

"Sasuke are you okay!?" Naruto said, watching Sasuke run to the bathroom.

"Yes, I mean, no. I'm not okay maybe you should go home." Sasuke lied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get one of your parents or maybe Itachi?"

Sasuke sighed. Why didn't Naruto just leave? He didn't need any help. "No it's okay."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's arrogance, but left it at that. He knew what was wrong with the raven and smirked. "Fine bastard, come to my house around 3 o'clock tomorrow, okay?"

"Hn, yeah sure. Just leave."

"Yeah I heard you the first time" Naruto pouted as he got up "Bye sexy."

Sasuke looked up for the moment, thinking he heard that wrong_. 'Did he just call me sexy?'_ He was about to call Naruto again but chickened out. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke chickened out. He had other problems to worry about.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. His hands traveled down and grab the hard pulsing flesh under his pants and began to stroke, slowly picking up speed. Soon he was reaching ecstasy as found he perfect pace. He opened his eyes and saw his hands moving up and down. Long strokes and short strokes all working in sync with each other. His hand brushing against dark curls every so often. He went over the edge, suppressing a scream right on point. He fought against closing his eyes but the intense orgasm washed over him sending him to another world. God…he had never come that hard in his life. Finally he collapsed, sliding down the wall.

Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door "Sasuke are you okay?" Itachi said through the locked doors.

Sasuke scowled. Didn't his brother know how to mind his own business? "What are you doing here?" Sasuke said rather drowsy opening the door.

"Nothing just wanted to know where all the moaning was coming from. I could here you all the way from the 4th floor." Itachi said with a taunting smile.

Sasuke blushed. _'Was I really that loud?'_

"Oh yes, I even heard you call Naruto's names a couple of time."

Sasuke blushed even harder. "Whatever just get out, I'm tired." This was the last time he was doing this in his own house with Itachi inside.

Itachi rose from the bed and walked over to Sasuke and whispered. "Fine I'll go, but good luck with Naruto and not knowing what to do when he comes on to you."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "How do you know it wont be me coming on to him?"

"I just know" Itachi chuckled darkly "I just know. Goodnight brother."

Sasuke stayed silent as Itachi walked out and closed the door and shuddered. His brother was creepy.

***

Naruto awoke with a big smile on his face. Today was the big day. Cackling to himself he rose out off bed.

"**Good morning kit."**

'_Not now you stupid fox. You're going to ruin my morning.' _

"**Oh shut up. I was going to help you with the Uchiha brat but I guess you have a plan of your own." **

Naruto blinked a few times trying to register what the fox was talking about when it hit him. He had nothing planned.

"**Ding ding ding! His brain is finally working."**

'_Shut it.' Naruto said getting annoyed._

Kyuubi just laughed and ignored Naruto's request.

Naruto pouted. At least the fox was going to give him advice on getting Sasuke. But before anything he needed a shower, he reeked. And than a good breakfast…yummy…ramen sounded nice.

Naruto patiently waited for his ramen while talking to Kyuubi. He needed a good plan to get into Sasuke's pants and than maybe become something more.

'_Okay, wake up you old fox!'_

"**You stupid kit, I'm not that old! Do you still have that money from your last mission?"**

'_Yeah'_

"**Good. Let's head downtown for a while. We're going shopping."**

'_Wow that's your advice- to buy him something.'_

"**You really have the mind of a monkey kit." Kyuubi sigh. "You're going to like what we're going to buy kit. We only have four hours until the Uchiha brat shows up, so let's get going."**

'_Yeah, whatever'_ Naruto silently cursed at Kyuubi for insulting him. He should be glad to be in his head not someone else's head.

***

They were walking for a while until Kyuubi told Naruto to go into the Whips and Chains store. Naruto refused to go, saying that he would rather be caught dead then be seen in that perverted store and whatnot.

Kyuubi threatened him to take over his body if he didn't go in. Naruto having no choice went inside store. People passing next to Naruto were looking at him talk like he was crazy. It wasn't the fact that he was in the store that made people look at him but the fact that he was talking to himself and making weird faces.

"What the fuck!"

"**Be quiet. If you don't like it don't take it." Kyuubi sneered "But just imagine that Uchiha brat in those."**

'_Hell no, I don't want to scare him away.'_

"**Fine, just buy a maid's outfit if that's what you ant so bad. Just make sure the back is low and the skirt is short."**

'_Yes sir.'_

Naruto found the perfect outfit. It was just what Kyuubi wanted and him. The maids outfit was blue with white laces and matching stocking. It was rather simple but sexy. He even found a collar and told the owner of the store that he wanted it to say: Naruto's Maid for life. When he finished he went up to the cashier to buy it. As expected, the cashier looked at him weird.

"Your girlfriend lost a bet?" The cashier said.

Naruto laughed "Kind of."

The cashier didn't ask anymore questions and just put his purchases inside a bag while giving him the receipt.

"You're kinky. Stay that way all girls love that in a man." The cashier said as she handed the bag to Naruto.

"I will Thank you!"

"You're welcome, bye!"

"**Damn I thought all girls had a gay-dar, this chick is more clueless than you." **Kyuubi laughed** "Now to stage two. We need to get you sexy!" **

Naruto smiled. "Cool!"

Naruto went to the store across from 'Whips and Chains'. He bought a simple white collar shirt with three buttons missing on the top and settled down with black vinyl pants with red stripes going down on each side.

"**Damn you are smoking hot!**

_**Now use some of my chakra to give yourself some red highlight and cute ears. After that we go home and straighten your hair."**_

'_Why? I like my hair the way it is.'_

**Spikes are out of style. Let's get going! That brat should be coming any minute!"**

'_Right'_

* * *

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave comment please!


	2. Laundry Day

**Note: This was written a long time ago but was re-written by me…again. I didn't change much, just a couple of words. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the anime series ****Naruto****. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics****. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: This story was adopted by: Narulov56 from Candicehrt. This story contains Male/Male, Anal, Solo-M, Spank, Humilion, Fluff, Angst, Drama, NY-17, M-preg, OC, OCC, Mature language, ****sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will ****NOT**** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will ****NOT**** be negotiated.**

**Notes: Choices leads you to different perceptions, Including love, jealousy, anger, angst and whole lot of drama. Naruto/Sasuke: Seme/Uke. **

**Sorry, but I hate it when Naruto is all: Play role please…**

**Naruto: "Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke: "Naruto!"**

**Naruto: "Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke: "I love you!"**

**Naruto: "Take me!" (Please No!)**

**Sasuke: "Yes my little Uke!" (…)**

**Main Parings: NarutoxSasuke**

**Side Pairings: KakashixIruka, NejixGaara. More pairings to come!

* * *

**

With shaky breaths, Sasuke savored, devoured and worshipped every minute he had left before he became Naruto's personal play toy. He would obtain full advantage of everything surrounding him while he could.

The waiting was driving him crazy and off the walls. Anxiousness was sweeping through his veins and exploding by the passing minutes with full force.

Was time moving slowly or too fast? He couldn't tell anymore nor did he care. His mind settled on the sky above him and time froze for him while his body moved on it on accord.

"Hey Uchiha wait up!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw one of his comrades. In other words…a Hyuuga.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, rather displeased that someone had interrupted his brooding.

"Nothing." he shrugged. "Can't say 'hello' or a simple 'Where are you off to?' to a friend?" Lilac eyes oddly gazed, His curiosity becoming more appealing by the second or it seemed to the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't _have _to say anything. A simple 'None of your business' or a grunt like 'Hn' would do just fine for him, but instead he bluntly replied "Naruto".

"Really?" It was evident that Neji's eyes showed more than curiosity. His eyes flickered back and forth and his mouth opened and closed every few seconds.

Sasuke was a patient man. But this was ridiculous. He wanted to leave and face his doom- Naruto being the cause of it.

"Well, I better warn you Uchiha. Be careful around Naruto."

Sasuke stared at Neji and nearly gapped at what the Hyuuga told him. What did Neji know that he didn't! Sasuke inwardly scowled.

"Hey... Neji, do you know what I have to watch out for?" Sasuke asked.

Neji's eye brow rose, his lilac eyes widen in surprise. Sasuke _never_ said his first name unless he needed something or wanted something- and that rarely happened. "He was downtown buying an outfit. To me it looked like an extremely short skirt. Maybe he was getting cute for his…" Neji snorted "boyfriend."

Sasuke's cold exterior almost broke into millions of pieces. Naruto wouldn't make him put on such a humiliating piece of garment if he valued his cranium. And most importantly, Naruto didn't have a boyfriend…yet.

"Unlike someone I know- Naruto doesn't have a boyfriend." He managed to say. "Where's Gaara, isn't he suppose visiting for a while?"

"Yeah, he's in a meeting, I'm on my way to go pick him up. Why do you need to know?"

"Maybe you can get into a skirt and tease Gaara."

Neji thought for a moment and burst out laughing "Maybe, but I think I tease him enough."

Sasuke laughed, not expecting an answer from the Hyuuga. "Oh Kami- Sama, I'm almost late! I have to get going. Bye."

Neji looked confused. '_What is he late for?'_

Naruto looked at his reflection one more time to make sure he looked good. His blond hair was combed back with red stripes that went along his hair, making his face more defined and sharp. The depth of his blue eyes made a beautiful contrast with the necklace that he wore. The silky shirt had three buttons undone which exposed his toned skin to the cold breeze while the vinyl pants shaped his legs perfectly. To top it all off, he had two cute little fox ears going on each side of his head.

Beside his bed, Sasuke's outfits- and the collar- were neatly laid down. He had everything set up the way he wanted. He even looked around the house and grinned when he saw the mess his apartment was in.

Perfect.

Sasuke's lungs burned, his breathing was like a monsoon made of fire and ice. Both clashed together every time he took a gulp of air. He felt stupid for running like all hell had gone loose. At least he was on time and not late.

He knocked on the door exactly three times, making sure that he looked presentable and with dignity.

He would not chicken out.

Faintly, Naruto's voice repeated "Coming" several times through the doors and Sasuke couldn't help but shiver a little.

When Naruto opened the door, Sasuke could have said he passed out. Naruto was looking so freaking fuck-able. Life was taunting Sasuke with the cruelest punishments and his libido seemed to enjoy it to.

"Naruto is that you?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Is something wrong with me?"

Sasuke shook his head, his bangs covered his eyes and cheeks as he murmured something similar to "Nothing. Let's just get this over with."

Naruto never took his eyes of him.

Sasuke shivered slightly.

"Go to my room" Naruto smirked "…I have a surprise for you."

Sasuke grunted and strolled to Naruto's Room. He, however, never noticed a very satisfied shit-eating grin on Naruto.

"You have to be joking," Sasuke feared "We agreed I'll be your maid for a week. I won't dress like it."

Naruto 'tsk' while making sure he moved closer to Sasuke. "If you're going to be my maid, you have to wear the outfit… and since _we_ made a deal you _have_ to do it."

_Just like a bitch on a leash._ Naruto thought.

Sasuke didn't move. He just stood there frozen, a pout smearing his face. Naruto had him cornered in every direction.

If he didn't wear the outfit, then Naruto would not want him as a maid. And if he didn't finish the bet- he would be known s wimp for the rest of his life by everyone.

If he did wear the outfit though, then he would be humiliated by Naruto probably for the rest of his life.

Life sucks.

Now that he looked at it, he was _actually_ being cornered by the idiot.

Naruto leaned forward, his chest pressed against Sasuke's back, making it hotter than it really was. "If you don't like that one," He whispered through Sasuke's ears and pointing at it, "I bought another one, although it's much shorter than this outfit. Hope you don't mind the design. It has a thong just like this one, but with a vibrator."

He gently bit Sasuke's ear and was delighted with the small gasp that erupted from the shorter boy. Letting the grasp on Sasuke loosen, he made sure to lick the Uchiha's ear and then let go.

"Get dress Sasuke. I'll be waiting for you outside." Naruto chuckled, knowing he had left a flabbergasted and confused little Uchiha.

What the hell just happened? Sasuke questioned.

He scowled as soon as he saw the offending piece of clothes resting innocently on the bed.

He could almost sense the little black cloud-with thunder and everything- threatening to loom over his head. Snatching the outfit with utter disgust he began to get dressed.

Sasuke had to admit, he didn't look half bad, and if he weren't the one dressed like this, he would totally have this ass.

But then again, a part of him hated the fact that he actually looked good in this-in this towel. Cause that was what it was-a pretty black towel that barely covered the essential part of his body.

He looked girly and he was _man_. Oh well, as long as no one saw him-except for Naruto- he was going to be okay.

Turning his head, he saw Naruto leaning against the wall. "Don't you look adorable? I just love the collar."

"Shut up you dim-Witt." Sasuke glared.

Naruto pouted "Ouch. You do know I'm sensitive." Just to prove his point, he rubbed his chest in fake hurt.

Sasuke puffed and his lips changed into a straight line. A bunch of colorful words threaded to come out from his lips- most of them directed at the idiot in front of him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a bit of amusement. "Alright, come on. I want you to clean the living room and my clothes."

Sasuke left, murmuring a "whatever" and then something like "idiot".

"If you need to ask anything, I'll be watching T.V." He said, slapping Sasuke's-not so covered- ass.

Sasuke glared pathetically at Naruto, his tinted cheeks were to red to make his glare a big threat-if any.

As soon as he opened the closet, Sasuke covered his nose. To say it smelled bad was an understatement. Sasuke assumed the fowl stench came from the stacking dirty clothes left for months inside closed doors. He realized that, however, when said clothes fell on top of him when he _tried _to pull out a shirt.

"This is disgusting. Naruto do you ever wash your clothes?"

Naruto shrugged "Sometimes. Though, Iuka does it most of the times."

Then he smiled. "Oh well, now I have my own little maid to do that for me." He laughed so hard, he probably broke a lung or something.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled while putting the clothes inside a basket and going to the laundry room.

It was locked. That was, obviously, the first thing Sasuke analyzed.

Sasuke cursed and sighed. "Naruto open the laundry-room door."

Naruto came closer to him and smirked. "I never said you could that" he said pointed to the laundry room "…laundry room."

He then walked over the door and pointed to the door, "Go downtown and wash them."

Sasuke stomped his foot like a child. He figured the blond would make things harder. "Fine, just give me my clothes back and I'll be back in a while."

Naruto started bursting into giant fits of giggles, "Oh no, you will go in that outfit."

Sasuke looked glared the floor fiercely and imagined what kind of experience that would be. He wasn't doing this without a say in this. "Hell no, I rather jump off a roof while tripping over my own feet."

Naruto stepped closer, he tilted Sasuke's chin and looked him in the eyes. "If you can give me breathe taking kiss than I'll give you the keys to the door. Beside, I'm the only one that should get this…view of your sexy pale ass.

Sasuke fought down a blush. This wasn't fair. It was suppose to be _him_ to make Naruto dress like a maid. It was suppose to be him who made Naruto blush like a school girl.

Naruto leaned forward, crashed his lips into the Uchiha's mouth with such a force that they stumble a couple of steps back.

Sasuke squirmed a bit at first but managed to wrap his arms around Naruto. He wanted to be closer to the radiating blond. He wanted to explore the hot wet cavern inside.

Naruto ran his tongue through every inch of the Uchiha's mouth, tasting and memorizing what could be his. He bit the Uchiha's lips, earning a gasp in response. "Nice job Sasuke."

Sasuke looked into Naruto misty eyes "Hn, now the keys… please?" Sasuke said hoarsely.

Naruto replied by dropping the keys into Sasuke groin area and then heading back to the couch like nothing happened. He heard Sasuke winced at the cruelness of the keys coldness and smirked a little. He had to admit, he was a little sadistic.

"**Way to go." **Kyuubi remarked** "When did you learn to kiss like that?" **

'_Where the hell, in my head, have you been the past 3 years? Remember when Gaara and I chilled together?_

_'_Kyuubi's silence told him he didn't and with a sighed he continued._ 'Sometimes he told me about Neji and his experiences. Although it somewhat to detailed for my liking.' N_aruto almost gagged at the 'detailed' stories Gaara had told him.

Sasuke came back after a few minutes with an empty basket. He needed to clean the living room and think of a way to have his revenge on Naruto.

Naruto watched him as he did so "Come back for more?" He winked.

"Ha-ha no Naruto, I'm just doing my last…" Sasuke smirked "chores."

Making sure his ass was facing Naruto; he slowly bent down and put the basket on the floor.

He saw the way Naruto stared at him and smirked. _'You know you want it.'_ He walked over the dining table with a duster and bent over; he made sure his ass was in the air, shaking it unbelievably slow.

To top it all off, he looked at Naruto dead in the eyes and slowly licked his lips. '_That's right Naruto, watch my pretty ass shake.'_

Naruto knew Sasuke was doing this on purpose. But it was pretty damn hot.

'_His bending over and I can't do shit.'_

"**Whoever said you couldn't?" **Kyuubi sneered.

'_What is wrong with you?' I'm not going to rape Sasuke. I want him to enjoy it when I pound him all the way to next week.'_

"**HN, Trust me I understand-But look at that smooth tight ass." **

'…_I' _Naruto paused.

"**What's wrong?"**

'_You're such an ass. Thanks to you-now I'm really hard. I need to go to the bathroom.'_

Naruto stood up, making sure he covered his little problem. He looked at Sasuke pathetically, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Sasuke smiled innocently but Naruto could tell his eyes laughed at his problem. "Okay Naruto. Take your time."

*** (You can skip this part.) ***

Naruto sat on the floor, hissing as the cool air assaulted his own cock. _'Damn that Uchiha and his perfect ass. And Damn Kyuubi and his stupid perverted mouth.'_

He would take a cold shower. He refused to touch himself with Sasuke in his apartment. Oh, but god, his arousal was slowly becoming a painful experience. The need to just grip his throbbing cock was too much. That's it. Damn the cold shower.

Before he realized what was happening, there was a hot hand wrapping itself around his fully erect member. He immediately opened his eyes and saw- "Sasuke what the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't say anything; he moved his hand up and down a little, experimenting. Naruto couldn't help but draw out a loud frustrated groan. "It's your fault you idiot. You left the door open." He sat on top of Naruto, grinding himself against the hard body below him.

Naruto looked up and smirked. "Fuck! You're such a tease."

With a hard thrust upward, Sasuke arched his back; a silent scream filled the air. His hands, sweaty and hot, found their way around the Uchiha's head. With a tight grip on black locks, he smashed his lips into the Uchiha's.

Sasuke pressed harder, trying to get better friction between the two but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Oh, Much more. Sasuke found himself taking of the thong that was slowly strangling his erection. He gripped the shaft along with Naruto's, and squeezed it all together. Naruto choke on a hiss, he bit the Uchiha's lips while his nails pierced through his head. Sasuke hissed, but continued the blissful abusing.

Naruto kept letting out groans, as a reaction to every thrust that Sasuke's hand's and body made. Everything was hot and needy, exotic and just fucking perfect. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, making sure that Sasuke's legs wrapped around his waist as they continued with their feral actions.

It took one more thrust before Sasuke was coming, Naruto's pulsing erection still thrusting between them. Sasuke didn't care; he was too tired to move. So Naruto grabbed his hips and grinded against him, reinforcing their movements.

Naruto head fell down, hitting his head with a loud 'thud' in the process. His mouth was open and wet, his eyes rolled back and his hips were moving in brutal little jolts. Sasuke could tell that the blond was coming, even though he was too numb, too warm and too wet to feel it.

*** (End. You can continue reading.) ***

Naruto was mess; his tan skin glistened with hot and sticky sweat that covered his body, strands of hair were in complete disarray, some stuck to his face making him quite uncomfortable. His clothes were in no better shape, his shirt was not even a 'shirt' anymore- it was more like a towel he could use to clean the mess up. His pants hung low to his knees-Sasuke prevented him from pulling it back up- and the only thing he could say was "What was that for?" With half hearted breaths and choked words.

Sasuke quickly removed himself from Naruto and sat across from him. Naruto straightened himself, rubbing the back of his head and realizing that he couldn't remember how he hurt himself in the first place.

"Two minutes ago, you seemed to enjoy it." Sasuke retorted with a smirk that was clearly glued on his face.

Naruto leaned closer, sneaking a hand behind Sasuke and touching his butt. He chuckled at the glare the Uchiha sent him. "I did like it" he all but huffed out. "The way you were shaking that ass was driving me crazy."

Sasuke blushed and turned away. He inwardly smirked, though. It seemed as if luck was on his side-although it did a suck-y job at it. "Hn, I need to take a quick shower." He sniffed Naruto's shirt, wrinkling his shirt in disgust he turn his head to the side. "I suggest you also take a shower. You stick of sweat and cum."

Naruto looked at his watch and sighed, "Would you like to join me?"

Sasuke twisted his eyes away from Naruto. "Naruto go outside and wait for your turn."

Naruto pouted. Sasuke was such an ass- a beautiful sexy ass that was barely covered. He got up and headed out the doorway. Making sure he made it as dramatic as possible when he opened the door. Why? Because he knew Sasuke hated drama. "Oh okay, I'm leaving- any second now. I will leave and you will be all alone, cold and naked in this bathroom with no protection. If only there was someone to protect you. Oh, the dismay! What will-?"

"Naruto for my sake, leave!"

"I will, when I open this door and leave-"

"Naruto" Sasuke ordered.

"Fine,"

Naruto sat quietly on the couch, lost in his own train of thoughts. He mind was a whirlwind ready to strike and destroy anything in its path. A part of him was ecstatic and thrilled that the bastard had a physical lust for him, that he was something more than just a friend or a comrade in the raven's eyes.

But then there was a part of him that was an insecure little child. A dark part of him felt threatened by the lust. He was afraid that it was just lust and not love, that what happened today was a just a dirty little game that Sasuke decided to play on him. By all means, he was not a weak pathetic little child but a strong man. He was also a human- and like any human, sometimes he needs to feel secure.

He was playing with fire, a deadly fire that blazed and scorched you until you where reduced to nothing but the remains of ashes. If he did get together with Sasuke there would be issues with some people. After all, not everyone accepted gays or-

**"Oh my god, Shut it with your depressing babblings, kit. That Uchiha is rubbing off on you, if you really want to know how to keep that annoying Emo-depressing-walking ad than just tell him how you feel."**

'_Right and you're one to talk Mr. I- almost- killed- half- of- the- human- population-and-had-an-epic-fail ad' _Naruto growled. _'Besides, what do you want me to tell him? Hey Sasuke I love you, since we almost dried humped each other in the bathroom, you love me also, right? No, it doesn't work that way.'_

Kyuubi scoffed and turned his head to the side_._**"You humans are so complicated. In my world we would just claim what we thought was ours."**

Naruto mentally signed. _'Yeah, well, in the human world, things work differently.' _

"**What if you start simple? Like a date instead of dressing him like a maid."**

Naruto contemplated Kyuubi's words for a moment. It seemed like a good idea, but was Sasuke the type to like dating. Not really. He really hoped so though.

"Is your brain dead? I said I'm done with your chores, you idiot!"

Naruto jumped from his seat. He had forgotten that Sasuke was there. "Um, then why are you still here? No, wait! Before you leave…do-do you want to go, um, on a date-date tomorrow? You know just you and me, but if you don't want to- it's okay, really!" Damn, he sounded so corny.

Sasuke thought for a long and deep moment. What the hell was he thinking! Of course he would go with that beautiful tan skin, blue eye piece of hunk! In fact he would tell him. "Sure." Okay maybe not-he had too much pride for that. The best part was that he wasn't going to be a maid for a few hours- at least he hoped not.

Naruto grabbed him and pulled into soft embrace. He was so happy and glad that Sasuke said yes. "I'm happy and by the way," Naruto chuckled. "Good job on the bathroom thing." He winked and let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed and cursed the day the universe decided that he be made with pale skin. "Don't push it." He weakly glared.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, but it's true."

"**Kiss him now!"** Kyuubi screamed.

Without second thought, Naruto leaned into Sasuke, grabbed him and gently- almost barely- brushed his lips against the soft bottom part of the other man's lips. It was tender and light, not meant to be an aggressive or forceful. No, it was to make sure that he, Naruto, was assured that Sasuke was making the choice of accepting him as something more than just friends or comrades.

"Pick me up around five. Okay?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto's astonishing vibrant blue eyes, the way those eyes darkened with lust was doubtless the most amazing thing Sasuke has ever seen.

Nothing needed to be said. Sasuke knew that Naruto understood.

* * *

**Wow, it took a long time to write this one but I finally made it. Oh, and happy holidays! Please review and tell me what you thought about it. If you don't, then you don't get a cookie!**


	3. Love, Lakes And Frogs?

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm back!This was written a long time ago but was re-written by me. I didn't change much, just a couple of words. Okay…a lot of words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings: **_**This story was adopted by: Narulov56 from Candicehrt.**_ This story contains Male/Male, Anal, Solo-M, Spank, Humiliation, Fluff, Angst, Drama, NY-17, M-preg, OC, OCC, Mature language, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will NOT be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will NOT be negotiated.

I need a beta!

* * *

**_Look Who's Top Fox Know!_**

Sasuke was, by no doubt, glowing with blissful thoughts on Naruto while waltzing down the street after a very interesting day with Naruto.

"I have a date with Naruto. _I have a date…_" he kept repeating over and over again. It was about time the blonde did something to make him happy instead of degrading by forcing him to wear that outfit and treating him like he was some kind of- he shuddered "uke."

Sasuke opened the front door kicked his shoes off and ran down the kitchen to fetch himself some tomatoes.

"Fuck!"

Sasuke frowned. What was his brother up to now? No, the question was-did he really wanted to know? He contemplated, chewing on his fresh tomato.

In a matter of three seconds, he ran through the halls and stared at his brother bedroom door.

"Ugh, s-stop p-please,"

That sounded like Itachi, who sounded in pain.

"Itachi are you okay?"

"Mhhm,"

He opened the door, saw Itachi and Kisame in the missionary position and screamed.

Now he was in pain.

Sasuke would pretend that he didn't see the great Uchiha Itachi being taken as the bitch.

He should've known this was the cause of his brother's pain, he scoffed. More like pleasure, a dark part of him sneakered.

Itachi didn't seem to be bothered by his presence. He just walked towards the bathroom, butt naked and without a care in the world. The other, at least had some decency and wrapped a towel around his hips and sat back down.

Kisame who seemed to just notice him smiled, "Hey Sasuke, how's it going?"

"I don't think I'm okay." He replied. "How's the sex with my brother going for you?"

"Great as usual," he replied as Itachi walked out the bathroom and sat on his bed.

"Hey little brother,"

Sasuke may have been permanently blinded for second, but he was going to get a kick out of this. "Hn, so how's your butt?"

"Sore, but so worth it," Itachi said and Kisame smiled.

He walked over, sat on a chair next to their bed-because he was never going to touch that bed until he cleaned it at least twice. He then started eating his forgotten tomato.

Itachi scoffed and waited until Sasuke finished with his first bite before saying, "How was your day with Naruto?"

He blushed at the thought of what had occurred. He looked away, heart racing. "F-fine," He stuttered.

Itachi chuckled and said, "It should be more than 'fine' with the blush and stuttering,"

"Did you score?" Kisame said on the other side of the bed, curiosity written all over his face.

Itachi was smirking, head resting on his hand, waiting for an answer. He wasn't even offended by Kisame's question.

"No."

"Too bad…" Kisame pouted. He lazily got off the bed and pulled Itachi. He kissed him, smirking slightly when Sasuke made a sour face. "I would've bet that Naruto was wild in bed."

"Love you too," Itachi said, obviously intoxicated by the kiss.

They both listened to Kisame's step down the stairs and out the door before they spoke again.

"How's that working out for you? Being the one getting it shoved every night?"

Itachi yawned and waved his hand, "Hm, stop mumbling, can you say that again?"

"I said where mom and dad at? They're here every night." He was kind of curious as to how Itachi got away with it. Lord knows what his father would have done if he was caught in bed with another man. His mother would've probably fainted.

Itachi opened one of his books, not bothering to give a glance. "I don't know. Something about leaving for a month on vacation. But that's not what you said." He pointed out a second later. "And yes, I know what you were thinking, I like being uke."

Sasuke pouted, irked at his brother's freaky ways. "I don't know if I could ever do that," He had to be the one to top in a relationship and that was final.

Itachi stopped reading and stared at his brother playfully. "Oh yeah little brother, just wait until you get the taste of the uke life. You'll want more, and more, and more until you're lost in it. It's not as bad as you make it sound, really."

Sasuke took a bite of his tomato. "I don't believe you."

"Believe me." Itachi beamed earnestly.

"Wow," Itachi must have been telling the truth, he concluded.

"Wait a second…" Itachi threw the orange book to the side of the bed and sat next to Sasuke. "You never told me how your day went with Naruto cause' I know it wasn't just training."

Sasuke went red instantly. He unconsciously began to play with the hem of his shirt.

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Come on spill it."

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't sure he liked this pervert Itachi. He slumped on his chair. "Well I cleaned his house,"

Itachi eyes widen. He gave a keep going sign and mouthed, "And?"

Sasuke's blood seemed to have centered on his face. "He gave me a maid's outfit to put on-"

"That's really kinky." Itachi whispered to himself.

"-And well, he teased me and I teased him back."

Itachi erupted into bits of chuckles. He didn't know his brother could flirt back. It was a miracle itself if he ever masturbated.

Sasuke glared, his skin itching to just leave the room from embarrassment. "Stop interrupting."

Itachi wipe a single tear from his eye. "Sorry... Kay I'm good. Please continue."

"Anyways," Sasuke hesitated for a moment. Should he tell him? He didn't have to. Really, he could just skip that part.

But then...

"Iwentdownonhim!" He could swallow his pride.

Itachi blinked, trying to understand what he assumed Sasuke said and then grinned. "Sasuke you animal you. Go little bro!" Itachi beamed, pointing at Sasuke. "Did he like…enjoyed it?"

"Duh, who wouldn't?" Sasuke screamed like a fan girl. At least inside he did. No one had to know.

"And then what happened?"

"He asked me out on a date and I agreed. It's tomorrow at five o'clock. And I can't wait!"

"You're going to let him have you after the date."

Sasuke crossed his arm and firmly said "No."

"Why? You need to get laid."

"Cause," Sasuke huffed. "I'm not a slut and I can get pregnant. And I don't want to seem like I'm the one taking advantage of him."

"Right," Itachi drawled out. He looked at Sasuke and frowned a bit. "What's with the long face?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"He's not going to take advantage of your love."

"I don't know what to think." He really didn't. His emotions were a mix of confusion, lust, fear, love. His emotions kept getting in the way of clear thoughts.

Itachi stood to his feet and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Don't worry so much. Tell him what you feel when you're ready. Eh, but I don't think Naruto would be the kind of person to hurt someone else.

Sasuke gazed into Itachi's face. He thought about Naruto and what he would say. "Okay, maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right, your big brother is always right. You should get some sleep. You look about ready to drop dead."

Sasuke nodded.

"And don't worry. I'll help you tomorrow for your date."

Sasuke yawned and said something similar to, "Right. Goodnight."

"Do you wanna sleep with me for the night?" Itachi teased.

Sasuke grimaced. "Heck no, I will _never _touch your bed again."

As soon as he entered his room, Sasuke barely made it towards the bed. He passed out and went into la-la land before he knew it. His dreams plagued with Naruto all over.

* * *

Okay, okay he could do this. He just had to breathe in slowly and _think_. How did a date work? It was a simple enough question.

Naruto slapped himself in the forehead. He didn't even know how a date worked. He had only one way to resolve this…

'_Kyuubi…um, I need some help.'_

Kyuubi's sneer tore through the walls of Naruto's head. **"Listen well kit. I'm not. Repeating this. Again." **

Geeze, he didn't have to be so uptight about it. _'Fine'_

**"A date is simple. First thing is first, ****pick up the Uchiha. Second, take him to the lake and have a romantic swim. Third, make sure the Uchiha gets hungry and take him someplace to eat. Remember, be romantic. Then take him to the movies or something. And finally…well, you know." **

'_Pervert-'_

**"Eh, I didn't say anything. You're the one making assumptions." **

Naruto ignored him. _'- I guess that could work, but I don't know what to wear.' _

**"You don't have to even **_**ask**_** me." **The fox demon agreed.** "The way you dress reflects on me and I can't be looking bad."**

Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Hey, can I wear those __fox ears again like yesterday?'_

**"No, it's a onetime deal."**

'_Come on! Please?'_

**"Why do you want them so much? The Uchiha likes you already."**

'_Cause…' _Naruto blushed,_ "they're really, really cute.'_

**"Wow, the answer it's still no."**

'_You're so cruel.'_

**"Go to sleep, kit."

* * *

**

Naruto went with his regular routine. He woke up, yawned real loud. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed. Then he went into the kitchen, ate his regular menu, ramen. Work out. And then he had his way with Sasuke in thoughts.

And yet, the phone rang and interrupted him from his pleasant dreams. "Hello?"

"Where are you? It's 5:30."

It was Sasuke. Oh, fuck. Did he just say 5:30? Naruto glance at his clock. Damn it.

"Man, I'm so sorry! I fell asleep. I'm coming right now." He sprinted out the door and headed to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke was going to kill him. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he saw his target. Sasuke glanced back and just stared at him for a long period of time.

Naruto put a hand over his heaving chest, wheezing. "Sasuke…I mean…Hi." He finished lamely.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said, checking the blonde was wearing pitch-black baggy jeans, a tight top that clearly said, "I have a little monster just waiting to come out, wanna see?" and a pair of converse. It was a really tasty sight.

Naruto pouted. "Can't you say 'hey sugar' or 'hey baby' instead of 'dobe'?"

Sasuke smiled. "No. Dobe is so much cuter."

"You look cute when you smile." He blushed and Naruto wanted nothing more than to hug him.

He really wanted to hug him. He really, really wanted to hug him. Screw it.

He got closer and pulled Sasuke's lithe body into an embrace. Naruto tilted his chin and said, "Did you miss me?"

Sasuke noticed they were close. "Yes. I missed you." Very close. Close enough to touch and feel the alluring lips. Maybe, a petite lick won't hurt.

And just like that…

His lips found their way towards other. His movements were clumsy against Naruto's. But they didn't care.

Sasuke wiped the saliva from his mouth. "I…missed you." His cheeks were tinted with a dusty pink.

"You'll see," Naruto held out his hand, anticipating the pale one. Sasuke looked confused. So Naruto pulled back, understanding that Sasuke wasn't ready.

"Sorry, I'm not ready for public displays of affection. The kiss…I just couldn't help it. I had to."

Naruto nodded. He picked around the area and kissed him on the cheek softly. "Of course, I would never want to make you do something you wouldn't want to do." He kissed the other cheek. "Come on." Naruto put his hands behind his head and Sasuke puts his in his pocket and followed Naruto.

They walk through the village getting stares from people. Sasuke spent the whole time staring holes into anyone head's who dared take a peeked of Naruto or him.

After Naruto's growth spurt, he was wanted by both male and female, their stares turned from hatred to lust. He's tight muscles, natural tan, blond hair and striking blue eyes were to die for. And his smile, geeze, he was drooling just thinking about it.

Sasuke turned and noticed the glass wall. There was such a huge contrast between them. Pale, inky eyes, small, beautiful, not like Naruto at all.

"Are we almost their dobe?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in less than 5 minutes Raven-Kun." Sasuke head snapped to the blond. He smirked at the nickname.

"Since when did you start calling me Raven-Kun?"

Naruto stopped and came closer to the raven. "Your whole aspect screams Raven-Kun. What's wrong? You don't like it? If you want I won't do it?"

"No, it's fine. I never had a nickname beside what you call me, you know-teme." Sasuke smiled. "I'm going to find one for you."

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, smiled plaster, heart beating faster. "Anything you call me will make me happy as long as it's you saying it."

Sasuke heart fluttered. Naruto was saying too many cheesy things. This could work out, he thought. And maybe this wasn't going to end up with just 'friend with benefits.'

"We're almost there, just past the training ground."

"I'll race you."

Naruto gave a foxy grin. "You're on Raven-kun," Naruto practically purred. Sasuke shivered. He was so sexy.

They made their starting position and before Sasuke noticed Naruto said, "Go!"

Naruto didn't slow down until he saw the lake he had been planning to go. He waved over to Sasuke. "We're here! Ready for a swim?"

Sasuke climbed down one of the rocks. He forgot how beautiful the lake truly was. The setting sun captured its beauty even more. "I can't believe I forgot all about the lake behind the training grounds."

"I know. Many people don't remember so that's what I like about it." Sasuke walked over to the lake and sat down. He took of his sandals and dipped his feet into the water. It was warm. He motioned Naruto, patting the grass beside him.

Naruto sat down. "Do you want to take a swim?"

He shook his head. "No, staring at the water is much more relaxing, it's so beautiful. It reminds me of when I was a kid. I used to love jumping in lakes all the time."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I can imagine." Naruto said, and then had an afterthought. "You're beautiful when you don't scowl."

Sasuke blushed. "Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What would you want for me if I…you know, continued this?"

Naruto thought about that hard. "Well...Um," Out of all things, he did not expect that question.

Sasuke bit his lip. "What do you would you want? I know you asked me on a date and I'm happy about that. I know I'm your maid for a week and we did kiss and stuff, but what would you want after the bet ends and we revert to solely meeting each other on missions and during training sessions? But don't worry if you don't want to answer…" Sasuke trailed off. He was babbling like an idiot.

Naruto blinked. He had thought about what would happen to them too, but he didn't want to go back to the way they were before. They couldn't go back. Not after all that has happened.

"Sasuke, I don't want to go back to the way we were before. I'm not sure we can. I like hanging out with you and yes, I hope good things come from this friendship or even more. Look this may sound cheesy but, I want to make you happy. Very happy. And we've been friends for a long time and so…geeze I'm prattling like an idiot… I just want to know everything I can about you, if that's okay."

Sasuke silently contemplated Naruto's words. He thought that Naruto might want a little fling then go back to the way they were before. Sasuke almost, _almost _cried from listening to Naruto's words. His heart was tingling. It was something he never experienced before.

He tugged Naruto's waist and hugged him tightly. Naruto hugged him back, just as fiercely. Sasuke wanted to be closer. He nudged Naruto's legs apart and moved, kissing the blonde's cheek and letting his back lean against a hard toned chest.

He then proceeded to lace their hands together, holding on tight, letting Naruto's warm hand cover his.

"So I guess that means you like me a lot and that blow job I gave you was worth it."

Naruto hummed in agreement.

"We're like past friendship."

Naruto hummed again.

"Glad that's clear."

"Yup, But..." Naruto held out a finger.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "But what?"

"Let's have few more date before we go official."

"Okay, but no sex."

Naruto nuzzled his nose into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke groaned in pleasure. It felt nice to have someone to rest on.

"Aw, don't deny me your very tempting body and your awesome cute butt." Naruto pouted, grinning o the inside when Sasuke blushed. "But, I'll do anything to make you happy."

Sasuke turned around and wrapped his legs around Naruto. "Kiss me."

Naruto leaned forward.

Sasuke laced his hand with Naruto. Another one flew into soft thick golden locks. He pulled them closer, needing more, wanting even more.

Naruto sneaked his hand over Sasuke's rear. He rubbed their groans together, hard. They groaned. Naruto leaned down, pulled the other down with him and he rolled his hips sharply again, another groan flew past by them.

"Naruto," Sasuke's eyes rolled back with another thrust. It felt so good. "Naruto,"

He gasped and grasped Naruto's hair again, pulling the blond forward and crashed their clumsy lips together in a heated frenzy.

"Sasuke," What was he trying to say? He didn't care. He pulled part and went down and kissed his cheek, his chin and went lower to his neck and bit, hard.

"Naruto," Sasuke eyes widen and pulled part. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked at him, his hands continued to squeeze Sasuke's rear.

"I don't wanna go that far."

Naruto pouted, he completely forgot that Sasuke didn't want to go any further than just touching. "Sorry, you're just so sexy that I forgot. I'll try to remind myself, but it's going to be hard."

Sasuke stared amused. "Ooh, am I that sexy?"

"Why, yes you are." Naruto said with a sneaking smirk.

"Hey, I'm hungry, and this is a date, so when are you going to feed me?" Sasuke played.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke slid of off him. Naruto bit his thumb and yelled, "Summoning No Justu!" A puff of smoke appeared but then it cleared after a few seconds. Gamakechi, one of Naruto's frogs, stood in front of them, holding what Sasuke thought was their food.

"Hey you stupid brat, I've been waiting for you to summon me for an hour!" He turned to see Sasuke. "Guess you were too occupied with him, just wait till I tell dad."

Naruto blushed. "Tell who ever you want, you little frog, just give me the basket and poof out of here."

The frog glared. "I'm a toad. See, a toad." He drawled out slowly, pointing at himself. "I'm not a frog, you idiot."

Naruto glared just as fiercely, amusing Sasuke. "What did you call me you talking fish?"

"I called you an idiot, idiot."

Naruto's fist swung toward the frog but, he poof away before he had a chance to land a strike. Naruto pouted and mumbled incomprehensible words along the lines of "Damn frog."

Sasuke couldn't help any anymore. He giggled at the way Naruto acted. Naruto smiled at how cute Sasuke sounded when he laughed.

"Aw, you sound so cute when you laugh!"

Sasuke covered his mouth. "Thank you. Um, and thanks for the special delivery."

Naruto took his hand away from his mouth. "Don't try to hide your smile." He then proceeded to scratch the back of his head. "Um, I know. I just thought about it this morning." _While I was day dreaming of you doing naughty things,_ he thought afterwards.

Sasuke smiled. They both ate and talked about random things, forgetting about the rest of the world, not watching the time past by them and enjoying each other's company in peace.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I'm tired, very sleepy. I finally finish this chapter! *Yawn* The lime sucked, but I couldn't write it! My brain went dead.

Please R&R and tell me if I had any errors. Thank you to all who reviewed!


End file.
